


Staring Down The Barrel

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small thing inspired by one of the prompts on today's post at mini_wrimo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Staring Down The Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing inspired by one of the prompts on today's post at mini_wrimo.

She can hear the movements of her brothers moving around them as they fight their opponents and she stares down the barrel of the gun held in hand by her opponent. Her opponent, who looked all to smug with himself for somehow managing to get the better of her.

Taking advantage of her distraction as she focused on taking down her opponents.

“Looks like I got you now, freak.”

“It seems that way.”

The gangster smirks slightly as he presses the cool metal of the barrel into her forehead, above the mask and her hands tighten on the handles of her swords.

“The Master will be pleased if we bring one of you freaks in. Doesn't matter if you're dead or alive though. Your lot are bad for business.”

She lifts one bruised shoulder in a shrug as her heart pounds in her chest and one brow ridge moves upwards.

“When you deal in shady business, we'll be right there to stop you.”


End file.
